


Fejltageler i Systemet

by How0_0



Series: Februar Skrive-challenge [14]
Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Ikke rettet, Jindosh arbejder på robotterne
Language: Dansk
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 02:57:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17841104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/How0_0/pseuds/How0_0
Summary: Jindosh går en tur gennem hans palæ efter en succesfuld dag, men en af hans robotter er ikke hvor den bør være.





	Fejltageler i Systemet

Bare en helt normal dag i Jindosh’ palæ. Først et par møder med nogle mennesker han aldrig ville snakke med igen, så en kop te mens han fandt på ideer til hans nyeste opfindelser, og til sidst skulle han op og arbejde på sin nyeste opfindelse. Lige nu arbejdede han på en maskine, der ville få folk til at fortælle ham om hvad deres hemmeligheder var. 

Målet med opfindelsen, han var i gang med lige nu, var at finde ud af hvad Anton Sokolov’s hemmeligheder var. Hvis han kunne få Sokolov til at fortælle ham det, så kunne han lave det først, og tage æren for det. Det havde været hans plan i lang tid, men for noget tid siden havde landet fået en ny kejserinde, og hans planer var blevet ændret en del. 

Nu skulle han stadig finde ud af noget om Sokolov’s nyeste opfindelser, men nu havde han også noget andet han skulle gøre. En anden person, han skulle stå til ansvar overfor, og hvis han ikke afleverede til tiden, så skulle der nok komme konsekvenser. Delilah var ikke den type person, der tilgav hvis man lavede fejl. Han havde kun brugt meget lidt tid sammen med hende, men det var tydeligt at se på hende.

Ifølge alle historierene han havde hørt om hende, havde hun vokset op fattig, og mistet hendes mor da hun kun var et barn. Den slags smerte, og sorg, det kunne ødelægge en person, men Delilah havde kun brugt det til at vokse sig endnu stærkere, og nu var hun kejserinde i det slot, der engang havde været hendes helvede. 

Jindosh havde aldrig været noget offer for en trist historie, og der skulle mere til end det til at vinde ham over på nogens side. Heldigvis, for ham, havde Delilah meget mere at tilbyde. Hun havde lovet ham finansering for alle projekter han kunne finde på, betalt af kronen, selvfølgelig. Det havde altid været en af hans drømme, så hvordan kunne han lade være med at takke ja. 

Hans skridt gav genlyd hen over trægulvene, og vagterne vendte sig rundt for at hilse på ham da han gik forbi dem. Ingenting var gået galt i dag. Alting var gået som smurt i olie. Ingen funktionsfejl, ingen ulykker, og, vigtigst af alt, ingen dødsfald. På det sidste var der sket foruroligende mange af den sidste nævnte, og det fik folk til at snakke. Hvis folk kun kendte ham som manden, der lavede dræberrobotterne, så ville der aldrig være nogen, der ville købe noget fra ham igen. 

Det var et problem som han allerede havde fundet på en løsning til. Den eneste grund til at robotterne slog folk ihjel, som det ikke var meningen de skulle, var den løse mekanik, der førte ledningerne fra deres krop til deres hovede. Det var ikke blevet bygget så stabilt i lige netop den afdeling, for at give robotterne et mere menneskeligt udseende. Jindosh troede at det ville få folk til at stoppe med at være så bange for dem.

Lige som han gik og tænkte på nye måder. hvorpå han kunne forbedre robotterne, gik han forbi en af deres normale vagtposter. Den var der ikke. hvilket ikke kunne være noget godt tegn, siden han ikke havde hørt noget på højtalerne. Den ville ikke have gået efter en indbrudstyv uden at have lavet både høje lyde og en meddelelse om det. 

Han nåede ikke at tænke på meget andet før lyden af metal der skrabede over træ fyldte hele gangen. Robotten havde ikke gået langt væk, kun hen til den anden side af hjørnet. Ikke noget problem, og specielt ikke noget han burde bekymre sig med. Det var godtnok lidt underligt at den havde forladt sin post, men det var sikkert bare en teknisk fejl. 

Da han gik omkring hjørnet, for at sende robotten tilbage til sin plads, så han noget der skræmte ham. Robotten havde ikke noget hovede. Det var ikke ligesom hvis et menneske havde mistet sit hovede. Der var ikke en pøl blod under den, og man kunne ikke se nogen knogler. Godt nok var der nogle kabler, der stak ud fra dens hals, men det var ikke et særlig skræmmende syn i sig selv.

De, der var skræmmende, var hvad det betød. Uden sit hovede havde robotten ingen måde hvorpå den kunne finde ud af hvem, der var ven og hvem, der var fjende. De betød at Jindosh ville blive nødt til at skynde sig væk, men uden at lave en enkelt lyd i processen. Selv den mindste lyd ville alarmere robotten, og den ville øjeblikkeligt gå i kamptilstand. 

Han tog et skridt tilbage, og så et til. Robotten havde stoppet med at bevæge sig, næsten som om den vidste at der var nogen, men den var ikke sikker på hvordan den skulle reagere. Kun et par skridt mere og så ville han være i sikker afstand til at løbe væk fra robotten. Men så knirkede gulvet.

Robotten kiggede øjeblikkeligt i hans retning, eller så meget den kunne kigge uden at hovede, og tog et par lange skridt imod ham. Jindosh vendte sig og begyndte at løbe. Hans puls pumpede, og han kunne mærke blodet løbe ud af hans hovede. Robotten svingede ud efter ham med et af sine sværd, og han nåede kun lige præcist at undgå det. Der var ikke andet valg end at gemme sig.

Et af hullerne i væggen ville være kun et par meter fremme, og han spænede mod det. Det var blot et sekund fra at være for sent, for i samme øjeblik han hoppede ind i væggen, brugte robotten alle sine sværd sin at hugge ud efter ham.

Han skyndte sig længere ind i væggen, men opdagede at der var ikke så meget plads som han havde regnet med. Billardrummet måtte være oppe, hvilket betød at han kun havde et par meters omkreds til at gemme sig for robotten. Heldigvis havde han bygget robotten for stor til at den kunne kravle ind til ham, og han var i midlertidig sikkerhed.

Hvor længe det ville vare vidste han ikke, for robotterne havde en vane for at eksplodere efter deres hovede var faldet af. Hvorfor denne robot ikke allerede lå på gulvet som en bunke små stykker, kunne han ikke vide. Måske var det fordi den ikke havde været i kamp før, og at den bare havde tabt hovedet på stille vis. Hvis de kun eksploderede efter de havde været klar til at kæmpe, kunne det betyde at denne robot kunne eksplodere på et hvilket som helst tidspunkt. 

Det betød ikke noget godt for Jindosh, der gerne ville ud af væggen uden at være blevet sprunget i luften på vejen, og han havde planer der skulle klares, så det måtte helst ikke tage for lang tid. 

———

Fire timer senere kom han endelig ud af væggen. Hans plan for hvad han skulle lave den aften var ødelagt, og det samme var en af hans dyre robotter. Så snart han fik tid til det, ville han begynde på at bygge robotter, hvis hoveder ikke ville falde af så let. Men den aften var det eneste han ville at gå op på sit værelse og læse en bog. 

Der var ikke så mange overraskelser i bøger, når man allerede havde læst dem før, og han ville i det mindste ikke blive jagtet ind i en væg.


End file.
